Paranoia & its Cure
by Leonhart17
Summary: Eliot Spencer is a paranoid man.  It's what keeps him alive.  So when he insisted that each member of the team have some combat training, they'd agreed without putting up  much of  an argument.  *Eliot-centric drabble*


So, this is super old (I think I wrote most of it last summer?) but I was going through some stuff tonight and I found it so I figured I'd put it up...

* * *

><p>Eliot Spencer was a paranoid man. That was part and parcel of the life he lived. And his team recognized his paranoia as healthy caution. It wasn't as if they didn't put their lives on the line on a weekly basis. So when he insisted that each member of the team have some combat training, they'd agreed without putting up (much of) an argument. It was his job to watch their backs, to make sure everyone made it back from their increasingly dangerous jobs, but he was only one man and there were four others on the team that he was responsible for defending.<p>

Nate had taken some martial arts somewhere along the line, but he was rusty so Eliot taught him how to throw a punch that would take someone down and give their mastermind time to get himself away or give Eliot time to get there.

Hardison was in great shape, but he was hesitant to deliver a really punishing blow, preferring to use his computers and gadgets to hurt their enemies. But it wasn't always so simple, so he submitted to Eliot's training and practiced on the bag in the corner somewhat reluctantly.

Sophie was their grifter, used to charming her way out of trouble and even Eliot could admit that she was damn good at it, too. But she was a woman under his protection and that meant certain things. It meant that she went nowhere unarmed, even if her weapon was a simple taser. He'd also spent an afternoon sewing a knife into the lining of each of her purses. She'd absolutely refused to let him hide them in her shoes. But Sophie had proven surprisingly adept at fighting, throwing a solid punch within a few days of starting her training and she'd confessed getting a secret thrill each time she got to take someone down with her fists, knees, or any handy cutlery.

Parker was his only really enthusiastic pupil, the tiny blonde thief eager to train with him. She was the only one who learned more than the basics, insisting that he teach her to throw and grapple as well. He'd given her the same taser that Sophie had and she was overjoyed with hers and had zapped him within a minute of getting her hands on it. He didn't have to bother with hiding knifes in Parker's clothes, she already did that.

As they kept working out together, it became a game for her to try and pull a blade on him without him catching her. Of course, his life's training had been in knowing when his life was in danger and acting to disable the threat. So it stunned him whenever she managed to do it, the knife held steady only inches away from his abdomen.

Parker jerked it away to celebrate her victory, Eliot just staring as he tried to figure out what the hell had just happened. She was pumping her fists in the air in excitement, proud of herself for having gotten one past the hitter's normally impenetrable defenses. When the realization struck him, Eliot couldn't help frowning, not sure he liked what he'd figured out - that he hadn't seen Parker's strike coming because he trusted her not to actually cut him. He'd never trusted that someone wouldn't hurt him if he gave them the opportunity. But somehow Parker, the craziest thief he'd ever even heard of, and this team, their team, could be trusted.

At the same time that it made him want to run - leave them behind without a word or a backward glance - it simultaneously made something inside of him relax. He'd never been a part of a team like this. He'd never had somewhere safe, with people he knew wouldn't hurt him.

Of course, their last set of offices had been blown up so he couldn't entirely relax (and it wasn't in his personality anyway) but he didn't have to be _so_ guarded all the time. It wasn't something he'd ever expected.

But that didn't mean he didn't like it.


End file.
